


Spy Report

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: Hubert meets with one of his spies.Shenanigans.





	Spy Report

“Give us a kiss” she asked in a sultry voice.  
“A what!” he steps back in shock.  
“A kiss. It costs you nothing.” She smiles.   
“Me?” He is confused. Nobody has ever asked him that question.  
“You’re tall, dark and handsome. Prolly have the women swooning after ya.” She says, taking a step closer to the dark mage.  
He is glad it is the middle of the night, hardly any lights lit on this street corner, not only to hide their presence, but also to hide the tinge of red on his face. “I never…” he fumes.   
“Hubert von Vestra. Being shy? You!” She grins as she reaches for his lapels.  
“Balderdash!” he murmurs as she pulls him down to her face. Her warm lips pressing against his. They are soft, softer than anything he has ever felt. Before he can think any further her lips are gone and she is blending in with the darkness.  
“I can’t wait to give you my next report, sir” She says as she disappears into the night.


End file.
